Picture Perfect Moments
by soursweetrach
Summary: Ezria one shots of cute moments, first times, and loving memories.
1. Charming

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Though I do have to say, Sara Shepard and the ABC Family are very lucky to own it. **

Are story is not your ordinary love story. There's no evil step mother, or no missing shoe, no poison apple. The clock does strike at midnight and there is a prince charming. He's my prince charming. Are story has had many twist and turns along the way, it has not been easy, but eventually things work out for the best. The secret coming out was the start of a better fairytale.

It was only a week ago that me and the girls had done A's tasks; getting set up and found with the murder weapon. It had only been a week, since I had that one phone call at the police station, and decided to call Ezra. Only a week ago that I later had overheard from my parents, that Ezra had come to the police station and my mom thought he was there for Spencer. That thought had made me laugh out loud. But, I guess that's what made us decide to tell my parents about us; for real.

We walked up the front porch hands tightly clasped together. They town was quiet at 4 in the evening. The sun was bright outlining the walk up the steps. We finally were going to tell my parents about us. It had been a long time coming, but it was really happening.

"You ready?" Ezra asked looking at my eyes seeing if I was nervous.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed and opened the door. I walked in with Ezra behind me letting go of his hand. There were hushed voices in the living room. I walked in wondering who it was. There sat on the couch was Emily's mom, Hanna's mother, and last sitting at the very end of the couch was Mr. and Mrs. Hastings, Spencer's parents. My dad was standing up and my mom sat on a separate chair. When I walked in the parent's voices stopped suddenly as though they were caught doing something they shouldn't be doing.

"Aria," my mom said. "I thought you had plans going to the mall."

"Well… ummm… the plans changed." As I said this, Ezra walked in from standing in the hallway awkwardly and touched my hand lightly. "What are you guys talking about? " I asked pointing at the parents.

"Nothing important," Ella asked putting on a sweet smile and then turning to look at Byron who was now talking to Mr. Hastings.

My dad was the first to notice Ezra's present when he looked up. "Ezra, what are you doing here? Is there something needed at Hollis?"

I hesitantly answered, "Actually I came here with Aria."

Ella's eyes shoot up and she said accusingly "Ezra if it has something to do with what I said at the police station, there is no need to bring Aria into this."

Mrs. Hastings, who was following the conversation intensely, asked "What happened at the station?"

Ella for a moment, didn't know what to say, but finally came to a conclusion. There was no need to keep this to herself anymore. With a deep breathe she replied. "Ezra came, for Spencer, there dati-Sshe didn't get to finish the sentence because suddenly Aria interrupted.

"He's not dating Spencer mom!"

"What?" Mr. and Mrs. Hastings exclaimed jumping up from the couch scaring, Hanna's and Emily's mom.

"Don't try to prot-"

"Mom listen to me! He's not dating Spencer. He's never even had a conversation with her outside of school!" I yelled

"Then why was she in his car?" she asked clearly a little puzzled at what I was getting at.

"She was talking him about me." I whispered.

"What?" my dad finally asked adding to this conversation.

I took a deep breath, "Ezra, well, he's been dating me." There it was, the big announcement and nobody said anything. Ezra grabbed my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. When the news finally hit my parents the first thing came from my dad, "Holy crap," That summed up their feelings. My mom had her hand over her mouth and my dad's face was becoming red.

"You're dating you teacher? Your teacher Aria!" My mom yelled.

"I think we should go," Ashley said grabbing her purse.

"No! Stay, you'll hear about this eventually from the town about how this man," Byron exclaimed pointing at Ezra, "Took advantage of my Aria."

"Actually he isn't my teacher anymore," I stated firmly.

"Well that doesn't matter does it. Because I'm going to take a wild guess and say you two were "together" she said making air quotes, "Since school. I mean really Aria!"

"Hey," Ezra said sternly. "Aria isn't to be blamed. I was as part of this as Aria was."

"You! Of course it's not really her fault. Did you have to take advantage of her, or something?" My mom asked clearly astonished.

I couldn't believe she thought it was like that. If she thought I would let someone take advantage of me, she clearly didn't know me.

"It isn't like that. Never has been like that." I explained. "It's not like we didn't try to not stay together. It just… wasn't something you could ignore when it came to how we felt about each other."

"Aria," Bryon said his teeth clashed together. "I'm not one to judge but, I can't believe this."

Mike who had must have come down from hearing all the shouting sprang from his place on the stairs walked up to Ezra, looked him right in his eyes and without much of a warning punched Ezra square in his face. Ezra's head jerked back.

The parent's sifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Mike!" I yelled quickly coming to Ezra's aid, while my dad tried to come down Mike

I looked at his swollen nose and whispered, "You ok?" He nodded his head with his hand over his nose. He looked at my parents. "Just let us explain. Please," pleadingly.

My dad nodded his head giving us an ok.

We explained the whole story to my parents. Them not interrupting only shaking their head or mumbling under their breath. We explained when we meet. When I found out he was my teacher and I was his student. Why staying apart didn't work. Bumping in to each other at the movies; sneaking around. How we broke and, how Noel threatened to tell the principle. And about how we kept sneaking around. After the whole story my parents didn't say anything. My mom was rubbing her eyes and my dad was slightly shaking his head. Mike was just standing there, listening to everything.

"I don't know what we should do about this." My dad said.

"I think you should let them be together." Emily's mom said suddenly. I looked up surprised, "I understand this isn't my place, but you can tell they do care about each other and it's not just a fling. I think… they wouldn't be together if they, especially Ezra didn't see a future together.

Mike slowly turned to Ezra and added, "If you break my sisters' heart, you will be sorry.

"I would never think of hurting Aria. She means too much to me." Ezra turned to me and repeated again, "You mean too much to me." He said and touched her cheek.

That had touched Aria's heart and her smile reached her eyes. It wasn't as though he didn't say things like that, but it was how and who he said it in front. As sweet and loving as if it were just them. The tension in the room had died down and Aria and Ezra were in their own little world.

Byron and Ella hadn't said anything and seemed to be having a silent conversation. That's 20 years of marriage for you.

Ella turned to the couple and said with a monotone voice, "Looks like we can't say you can't see each other." She said with a shrug. "And I can't say we approve on you guys, especially since he was a teacher." She said emphasizing on the teacher part, "But there will be ground rules."

"And you will follow them." Byron added, "If you want to keep seeing each other."

That's what all they needed for both of them to give a sigh of relief. Her parents might not have been too crazy about them together, but they were still together.

Ezra then took me in his arms and hugged me lifting me off the ground. As I said, it isn't the perfect fairytale, but it's perfect enough. I still had my prince charming.

**So, no hate appreciate. Sorry about any mistakes; would be awesome if you could point them out. Anyway, this was challenging to write, and I know if wouldn't be like this on the show. I expect LOTS of yelling, Mike's punch and lots of tension. Looking forward to that. Oh, reviews would be also be lovely darlings. **


	2. The First Snow Fall

The clock switched to 1:30am and the wind blew opening the balcony door. Aria felt a chill go down her spin from the cool breeze and she stirred in her sleep. The goose bumps going down her arms woke her up and she looked to the door. White spots where floating down from the sky to the ice cold grass. It was snowing. That was Aria's favorite thing about winter; cold white flakes that came in different sizes and shapes. Hot chocolate, marshmallows, sweaters, and the fire place.

"Ezra, it's snowing. Wake up," I whispered in his ear kissing his cheek. Ezra said something that was not English and turned away and put the blanket over his head. "Wake up!" I exclaimed shaking him rudely. "I want to go outside." I said all sleepiness gone from my voice. I was slightly jumping on the bed, as though I were a little kid on her birthday.

"Aria" he said slightly awake, "Can't' you wait till tomorrow to go out? The snow will-yawn- still be there."

As I climbed out of bed putting my jeans over my sweatpants I explained, "It is not the same. Mike and I use to go out the first snow fall of the winter." I said my voice slightly muffled putting a shirt over my head. "Even if it were in the middle of the night."

"But Aria," he said rolling over to look at me putting on my coat.

"I'm going outside. Sleep tight," I said and blew him a kiss walking to the door. I was about to open the door when I heard a groan and a "wait" from the bedroom. I knew he would give in; I would have to be extra nice to him later. Ezra came up to me dressed up in his winter clothes and opened the door. I ran down the steps not being careful to make any noise, and not caring if someone woke up and saw me in the apartment where my teacher lived.

I opened the door and the ice cold air hit me in the face. The grass was now white some bald spots hiding under the trees; the trees now becoming to look like marshmallows at the top. I sky was gray and little flakes were floating from the sky as though they were floating down from a dream. Then all of a sudden I felt something cold smack the back of my head, with the cold dripping down my back. I turned around to see Ezra with another snowball in his hand laughing.

"You should see your face," he said while still laughing. "You looked like you wanted to kill me." He said while trying to imitate my expression, but laughing. When he saw me not laughing he suddenly looked scared. "You're going to kill me aren't you?"

"You didn't just do that." I said my face scrunched up.

"I kind of did," he said backing away.

"This means war." I said and made a snowball in my hands.

"Bring it on Ms. Montgomery, bring it on." He said playfully still walking backwards.

I was ready to throw the snowball and Ezra started to run the other way. I was chasing after him and threw the snowball right on his pretty little head. Score! He turned around and before he could do anything else I made another snowball and threw it at his face. Ezra didn't know what hit him.

"You play dirty."

"I thought you liked that."

Ezra and I started a full out snowball fight. The snow was still falling slightly and all was quite in Rosewood. The couple was out with no peering eyes, and for once A wasn't around.

"Do you want to give up? Let me win." Aria teased.

"Never," Ezra said with a smirk on his face, his nose red.

I then threw a snowball and it missed him. He wasn't in from of me. All of a sudden I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and something cold go down by back.

"Oh my gosh! Cold, cold, cold!" I screeched

"I win."

After the snow had numbed my back I replied with a simple "fine." I turned back to him and smiled. Ezra looked younger. His boyish smile wasn't his only charm. His slightly wet hair in the front and rosy red cheeks and nose made him even handsomer. It was moments like this that warmed my heart, especially my now freezing heart form the snow. I kissed him sweetly and then tackled him to the ground, the snow and the layer of clothing we were wearing breaking the fall. I quickly got a hand full of snow and at threw it at him.

"Now I win," I stated smiling. "Did you really think I would let you win that easy?"

He chuckled slightly and answered, "No, but I thought you would be extra kind to me since I woke up at almost 1:30 in the morning. But I did have fun."

I kissed his nose still lying on top of him, smiled and stood up offering my hand. He took it and pulled himself up. I looked up at the snowy sky and yawned.

"I think it's time we go back in. You look like you're going to fall asleep right this second." Ezra said tiredly. I vaguely nodded my head and we walked up hand in hand.

After we got changed into our warm pj's, we got into bed and I snuggled up to Ezra his arms around me. The snow outside making us safe and warm, happy memories in my dream.

Done! The idea for this came to me from watching Gilmore Girls, when Rory and Lorelei go out on the first snow fall. Also, it still hasn't snowed since Halloween in NJ, I want snow! Anyway, reviews would be great people.


	3. Date Night

Aria and Ezra were sitting on the beat up leather couch. All the lights were on and the red light was clicking on and off casting a shadow on a wooden chair. Aria was sitting pretzel style and Ezra had one leg resting on his other. They had finished a late dinner about an hour ago and were eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream that was slightly melting. Music was playing in the background from Aria's iPod and they were talking about a painting Aria had scene in a book, which was at the museum they had their first official date at. Now was the perfect time to tell Aria about the surprise he had planned for them.

Ezra took another small bit of ice cream and once it melted in his mouth he said to Aria. "Speaking of dates, I thought since we went to the art exhibit about a month ago, we could go out again, some place away from Rosewood."

Aria smiled, "What exactly do you have planned?" She asked and crawled over and sat in his lap.

"That's a surprise." He told her teasingly. Aria didn't like not knowing things, epically things that concerned her.

"Please," she said her hand on his chest. "Just a hint." Her eyes looked lovingly at him trying to make him give in. But, Ezra wanted it to be a surprise; she would love it even more if she was surprised.

"Nope," Ezra said zipping his lips and shaking his head.

Aria sighed and retreated back to the side of the couch she had been sitting at before. When Ezra set his mind, his mind was set, which is why she didn't beg more. Ezra pulled Aria back to him and put his forehead to hers. "Even though I may not be telling you, you could _try_ to make me give in." He said and winked. A smirk played on Aria's lips. "And how would I do that?" She said with a glint in her eyes.

"Well you could always start like this," He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a kiss that took her breath away. Aria pulled back and smirked. "I like the sound of this," She pushed him down on the couch and kissed him.

Aria and Ezra made planes to meet at his apartment at 6. To make the plane work, Aria needed an alibi. The bell rang signaling for next period, which for the girls was lunch. They sat at their usual table, that wasn't too far from the windows and when they sat down Aria got to the point quickly.

She bent her head toward her friends and explained, "So Ezra has a date planed for us tomorrow night, and I need an alibi for the night." She said glancing at her friends.

"I have an extra swim practice with the girls on the team, so I can't help." Emily said kindly.

"Sorry Aria, I have study planes with Toby." Spencer said.

That left Hanna. With fingers crossed Aria asked, or practically begged, for Hanna to be her alibi. Smiling, Hanna looked at Aria, "You have to say the magic word. " She said dragging it out. Huffing she responded, "I'll get you a pair of shoes." That was the way to Hanna's heart. Guys should take note on that.

Smirking Hanna made a deal, "I want the silver ones I saw in Teen Vogue."

"Deal," Aria responded. Everything would be perfect; now only if Ezra would tell her where he was taking her.

Aria was wearing a causal but pretty dark black dress with yellow flowers. Also, she had on a leather jacket. Since she didn't know what to wear the outfit would work for something fancy and something toned down. She was waiting in apartment 3B waiting for Ezra to come back from a meeting. Then they were going to god knows where.

The door knobbed turned and Ezra came in wearing a button down blue shirt, and dress pants, with brief case in hand. He smiled at the sight of her.

"You look great."

Aria smiled. "You ready to go?"

He put his brief case on the table. "Let me just change," And walked into his room. He came out 5 minutes later in jeans and a gray button down shirt. He took Aria's hand and they walked down to his car, making sure no one saw them and making a clean get away.

They car ride was about 20 minutes and consisted of Aria asking where he was taking her. He still wouldn't tell her, and finally they pulled into a huge green field with a line of cars being directed.

Looking around Aria tried to see what it. "I can't see where we are. Could you _now _tell me where we are?"

"Well you know how we watched The Outsiders and they have the scene with the drive in Movie Theater?" Aria nodded. "And you said you wished they had more of those around now a day, and I decided to look up some theaters, and there was one that is just out of Rosewood. And here we are!" Ezra finished with a hand gesture.

I smile grew on Aria's face and her eyes lit up like holiday lights. Ezra pulled into the spot he was directed to, and was tackled by Aria hugging him.

"I can't believe you remembered me telling you that!" She exclaimed.

"I remember everything you say."

Aria planted a sweet kiss on his lips and intertwid their fingers together. She sat back in the seat and asked. "So, what's playing?"

"The first movie we saw together, or should I say the three of us, including your mom."

The lights dimmed outlining the cars that were there and the title "It Happened One Night" popped up of the screen.

Resting her head on Ezra's head and smiling she responded. "Best date ever."

**Another one done! I absolutely loved writing this one because I personally would love this as a date. I was going to write after the movie but decided to end it here. Other than that reviews would be great! Happy Holidays! **


End file.
